vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marc Anciel
|-|Reverser= |-|Marc Anciel= Summary Marc Anciel is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Reverser", after Nathaniel Kurtzberg disregards him and his writing, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Reverser, an inverting supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A Name: Marc Anciel (Civilian), Reverser (Akumatized Villain-self) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: 13-14 Years (Season 2), 15 years (Season 3) Classification: Human, Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Marc = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Reverser = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 6), Pseudo-Flight, Paper Manipulation (Able to create and fire paper projectiles), Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Through his inversion, he’s able to reverse the sense of justice of his targets. Reversed Chloé’s evilness), Willpower Manipulation (Through his inversion, he was able to made Cat Noir afraid of engaging a fight against him. According to Hawk Moth, Reverser‘s able to turn “the brave into coward”), Perception Manipulation (Through his inversion, he is able to change the perception of others around his target), Mind Manipulation (Able to control others by reversing their choices), Statistics Reduction (Through his inversion, he was able to turn Ladybug’s competency into clumsiness. According to Hawk Moth, Reverser‘s able to turn “the strong into weak”), Power Modification (Able to reverse superpowers and stated to be capable of reversing Ladybug’s superpowers); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession and Corruption (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Reversers that would remain immobile until Marc gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Shouldn’t be significantly weaker than Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought Ladybug and Cat Noir about two years after they fought Stoneheart) Speed: Unknown | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and reaction speed (Able to keep up with Season 2 Ladybug, who could previously react to lightning. Comparable to The Mime) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Comparable to The Mime, who held up the Eiffel Tower. Was able to wrestle with Season 2 Ladybug) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level. Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, at least tens of meters with paper projectiles Standard Equipment: None notable | Akumatized flying notebook Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: If his notebook is destroyed, he will loose his powers. If his Akuma is purified after being defeated he won’t be able to duplicate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reserver has enhanced physical characteristics: speed, agility and strength. Reverser rides on a large paper hoverboard, which has the ability to fly around at will. He can also make small black and white paper airplanes with the ability to reverse the abilities or a personality trait to its opposite. Notable examples are when he made Ladybug become extremely clumsy after hitting her with a paper plane, or when he made Cat Noir a coward. This can also affect specific actions, as Reverser was able to make André Bourgeois bring the trash containers in space back to Earth. Key: Marc Anciel | Reverser Gallery MIRACULOUS �� REVERSER - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Acrobats Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Paper Users Category:Morality Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8